


Rebirth

by elysianstarling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianstarling/pseuds/elysianstarling
Summary: She was the icon of dark mystery and icy death, while He was the symbol of patriotic goodness and righteousness. Completely paradoxical, an antithesis. Yet the magnetic pull the two had towards each other was inexplicable.  An ex-Hydra assassin and the Star Spangled Man with A Plan. How did that happen?





	1. Like A Ghost Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm elysianstarling. I've decided I wanted to take up writing as my creative outlet. And therefore, here's my first fanfic ever! Please be kind to me, I'm shy heh. ^-^;;
> 
> Just bits and pieces before you start the story... The italiacs are the thoughts of the current person's pov. Any time there are 3 asterisks (***), means time skip. This story is going to be headcanon. I do not own any of these Marvel Cinematics characters, besides my own created person(s). In the grand scheme of things, I'm thinking slow burn, angst, smut in later chapters, and a happy ending.
> 
> Please, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm elysianstarling. I've decided I wanted to take up writing as my creative outlet. And therefore, here's my first fanfic ever! Please be kind to me, I'm shy heh. ^-^;;
> 
> Just bits and pieces before you start the story... The italiacs are the thoughts of the current person's pov. This story is going to be headcanon. I do not own any of these Marvel Cinematics characters, besides my own created person(s). In the grand scheme of things, I'm thinking slow burn, smut in later chapters, and a happy ending.
> 
> Please, enjoy!

**“The villains were always ugly in books and movies. Necessarily so, it seemed. Because if they were attractive, if their looks matched their charm and their cunning, they wouldn’t only be dangerous. They would be irresistible.” - Nenia Campbell -**

**[Third Person POV]**

Glass shards littered the floor, reflecting infinite light on every wall. The temperature of the room was uncomfortably cold, as if death itself was present. The Avengers all gaped in shock at the sight: their target, dead; and their mission, failed. Everyone tensed as the intruder slowly turned to face them. Her emotionless brown eyes looked at each of the five heroes one by one. She knew them all - Black Widow, Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, Winter Soldier, and Captain America. Her empty gaze lasted a split second longer on the “man who was out of time.” The lithe assassin stepped over the lifeless body of her prey and stalked towards the broken window, footsteps soft as snow. Her movement was beautiful, graceful even, but she was terrifyingly lethal. The danger exuded by this mysterious woman was felt to the core by each person in the room. Frozen in a trance, the five members of the Avengers simply stared at the killer as she reached the ledge. She glanced back at the band of Earth’s mightiest heroes, and just before vaulting off the edge, her eyes illuminated to a bone-chilling ice blue.

***

**[Third Person POV]**

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock. The ticking of the clock was unusually loud, echoing throughout the large conference room. Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like forever. All members of the Avengers assembled, feeling the atmosphere of defeat. The silence only fueled their sense of failure.

Colonel Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., broke the bleak stillness with a sigh, “Agent Hill, the briefing please.”

“Yesterday at around 1100, Agent Jeffrey Rawlins was killed at Triskelion, the headquarter of S.H.I.E.L.D.,” began Deputy Director Maria Hill. The five members who were at the scene of the crime looked down in guilt. The briefing continued.

Hill gestured at the front screen, “This particular photo of the perpetrator was captured by the security cameras in the building on the day of Rawlins’ death. It is highly possible that she is affiliated with Hydra. No other intelligence regarding this assassin was discovered. We have absolutely no knowledge of the killer or her motives. This concludes the briefing.”

“Are you telling me we have utterly nothing on this woman?” Fury asked in frustration. “Nothing? Not even a name?”

“Morta,” answered Tony Stark. All heads turned towards the billionaire. “The only thing that FRIDAY, Vision, and I found out in the last twelve hours was her code name: Morta. She’s like a ghost story.” Vision nodded in agreement, equally dismayed.

“Five minutes. That’s all it took for her to infiltrate the Triskelion and murder Rawlins,” said Natasha Romanoff. The spy shook her head, “I hate to say this, but she is extremely good.”

As he placed down his bow, Clint Barton stated with care, “So as of now, we have no idea of what or who we’re dealing with.” Exasperated sighs were heard around the room. The spirit of the heroes dampened furthermore.

Lost in thought, Bruce Banner started fidgeting with a pen. “The coroner,” the doctor began, as he adjusted his glasses. “Reported something strange in his investigation. Rawlins’ heart was completely frozen, while the temperature of his body was normal.”

Thor crossed his arms, “I, too, have inspected the remains of the deceased. The coldness of his heart was almost equivalent to that of the ice magic used by the frost giants of Jotunheim.” After a short pause, the God of Thunder added, “We are not dealing with a mere mortal.”

“Another enhanced? Like Pietro and I?” speculated Wanda Maximoff. Her eyes flashed a hint of sadness when she mentioned her late twin brother.

“Possibly. Hydra was always famous for genetic experimentation on humans,” stated Steve Rogers.

“And experimentation with alien artifacts,” added Sam Wilson.

Tony stood up from his seat, “Yeah, but how is there zero information on her? With the skills she possesses and the type of work she does, our mystery woman was bound to show up on our radar before.”

“Exactly. Why now, and why Rawlins?” Fury questioned.

During the entire meeting, only one person remained silent. Bucky Barnes, the ex-Hydra super soldier, stared intently at the photo of the assassin. Her face was unfamiliar, but her name he’s heard before. When realization hit him, Bucky’s eyes widened and his lips parted slightly.

“Hey, Bucky. You alright?” Steve asked, concern evident on his face. He placed a hand on his best friend’s shoulder.

Bucky’s eyes grew dark, “Nona, Decima, Morta. The three sisters of the Parcae.”

“The what?” Clint and Natasha asked simultaneously.

“The Parcae is a part of Ancient Roman mythology. It comprised of three sisters who controlled the thread of life of every mortal. Better known today as ‘The Fates’,” explained Vision.

Tony snapped his fingers, “Oh! Like the three ugly hags in Disney’s Hercules?” At the same time, Bucky and Steve tilted their heads in confusion. Natasha and Wanda rolled their eyes, while everyone else who understood the reference sighed heavily.

“Hercules? I don’t understand,” Thor said. The Asgardian was just as baffled as the two super soldiers.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, “Just- nevermind. So. What exactly is the Parcae, Sergeant Barnes?”

“I don’t know much, just their names. Even in Hydra, the Parcae was an extremely specialized and secretive ops,” recalled Bucky. “Only a few of the higher ups knew of their existence.”

The sound of a phone rang, followed by Agent Hill’s voice. “Copy that,” she spoke to the device. “Reports of Hydra activity confirmed. Immediate action required,” announced Hill as she ended the call.

Fury started to massage his temples, “Well then, meeting adjourned.”

“You heard the lady, everybody suit up,” commanded Steve. “We’ll leave in ten.”

 


	2. The Three Uninvited Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dunnnnnn. Here comes the Parcae!  
> Which mortal's thread of life, if any, are they here to cut?

**“It’s the unexpected that change our lives.” - Unknown -**

*******

**[Third Person POV]**

For once, in a long time, everything seemed peaceful. The mission was successfully accomplished, nobody was harmed during the Hydra encounter, and everyone was now enjoying a certain young girl’s birthday party. Tony Stark did not disappoint when it came to parties. A huge banner hung in the center of the family room that spelled “Happy Birthday Lila Barton!” Pink and gold balloons filled the Barton residence, both floating in the air and dispersed on the floor. There was a mountain of gifts in the corner of the room, with a 5-tier cake right beside it. To the Avengers this family party was a reprieve; a chance to celebrate like normal people. Not to mention, they never got to spend much time with the three adorable hawklings.

**[Steve’s POV]**

It was nice to see all of us in high spirits. For a moment, we were all genuinely happy without a care in the world. Sometimes the weight of responsibility, our duty to protect, was hard to endure. At times, the fight got hard. We, the Avengers, needed this.

“Oof!” I was suddenly shaken out of my thoughts, as a certain birthday girl latched onto my leg. Though her touch was light as a feather and barely noticeable, the sudden contact startled me.

“Uncle Steve! What’cha doing? You have a serious look on your face,” she said while pouting and placing her index finger and thumb on either side of her chin.

 _How adorable_. I knelt down beside her, “I was just thinking of how awesome this party is, little miss.”

Lila placed her fists on her hips, “Hmph, little? I’m not so little anymore! I’m already six!”

“Alright, I’m sorry. Happy Birthday ‘Miss I’m-All-Grown-Up’ Lila Barton,” I chuckled, tousling her hair. After a heartwarming hug, the munchkin ran outside with her brothers.

Following the troublemakers with my eyes, I stepped onto the porch. The setting sun was beautiful. Its glow added the perfect touch of warmth to the tranquil scene of domestic life. A small part of me was jealous for what Barton had. Okay I lied, a big part of me was at the least envious. There was once a time when I wished for all of this: a family of my own, a home to grow roots, an ordinary human life. I always thought a different guy came out of the ice... I smiled, _Guess not._

“Well, well, well. Looks like we’re having quite the party here, aren’t we?” an unknown voice spoke. Three figures came into the view of the party, stopping a couple yards away from the house. Instantly, I recognized one out of the three women: _Morta_.

**[Third Person POV]**

Happiness brought by the celebration vanished instantly upon their arrival. Half of the Avengers placed themselves in between the intruders and the house, the other half stood by the Barton family. The atmosphere was tense and fearful. The heroes didn’t expect to meet the sisters of the Parcae this quickly, much less at a child’s birthday party. What was their play?

Steve, in frontline center, spoke quietly and dangerously, “What are you doing here?”

“Now, now, Captain America. We come in peace,” said the woman in the middle. She raised her hands, conveying there was no intention of aggression. “Well, maybe. My behavior will depend on you all,” she added. Her lips twisted into a wide and psychotic grin.

“Says the Hydra assassin,” scornfully said Sam.

Tony scoffed, “Yeah, seriously. I don’t believe that for a second, Harley Quinn.”

“Then why are you here?” asked Bucky, with a growl.

Vision firmly added, “You are not welcome here.” The mind stone on his forehead started to shine.

Under their emotionless masks, the two sisters that have yet to speak somehow seemed a tad anxious. Their brows furrowed, their slender muscles flexed, and their jaws clenched.

Finally, the one on the left spoke, “Behave, and so will we.” Her voice was careful, almost worried. It was as if she was begging the Avengers to play nicely, trying to prevent something from happening. She looked a bit younger than the other two.

Thor retorted, “Then leave.”

“Or what?” asked the one in the middle. She giggled madly for a few seconds, then suddenly her sick smile dropped. She addressed the youngest-looking sister, “You know, Nona, I really don’t understand this animosity they have towards us. We haven’t done anything to deserve this hate.” She proceeded to turn to her uneasy audience again, “Frankly, I’m hurt,” she said with a mock sad expression.

“Please. We don’t want any trouble,” Clint said, as his grip on his wife’s shoulder tightened. He held her closer, hoping to lessen her terror.

The clownish assassin, took a step forward. “Hm. I think I’m going to change my mind,” she said, as she tapped her index finger on her bottom lip.

“Decima, don’t-” urged Nona. However, she was instantly cut off by Decima’s death glare.

“Now, where is the birthday girl?” mused Decima. Absolute horror materialized on the faces of all when they realized a certain 6-year-old wasn’t with them.

A gun shot was heard. The killer smiled devilishly as she fired her weapon while her sights were glued on the Avengers. Everyone was dead silent. Time seemed to slow down the second the trigger was pulled. After a moment of shock, all eyes followed the arm of the shooter and her gun, the bullet already speeding towards Lila Barton. Laura shrieked in terror while Clint attempted to shield her and the boys from the inevitable scene. It was too late for anyone to get to Lila in time. Awaiting the disaster, the heroes either closed their eyes or turned away.

After hearing the bullet hit an object, the Avengers slowly looked up expecting to see the lifeless body of a sweet girl. However, to their surprise, there was a wall of ice in front of Lila and another. Like Steve, everyone else recognized her as well. The woman in the photo. The one who killed Agent Rawlins. Morta saved Lila’s life. The wall of ice shattered at the command of her extended hand. Her other arm wrapped protectively around the small child who was trembling in fear.

“Morta...” quietly snarled Decima.

For the first time Morta spoke, “Master said no hostilities.” She let go of the girl, though Lila continued to grip onto the stranger’s leg. Morta looked down at the girl, wondering why she was still attached to her limb. The youngster’s eyes were filled with trauma and dread. With the softest touch Morta nudged the girl to run to her loved ones, and watched her until she was safely in her mother’s arms. Clint and Laura gave the assassin a nod of gratitude. Morta slightly nodded in response, her eyes changing from a piercing blue to a warm brown.

Decima broke the silence, capturing everyone’s attention, “Consider this a warning from us. Keep meddling in Hydra’s affairs and we will retaliate.”

Suddenly, a golden light emitted from behind the members of the Parcae. The three sisters turned around to enter what seemed like a tear in the fabric of time. One by one, they disappeared into the portal. When the last member was about to step inside the light, a missile was shot. Confused and alarmed, everyone turned around to see where the projectile came from.

**[Morta’s POV]**

I was about to walk through the all-familiar portal, when suddenly I heard something. A missile was shot, forcing me to jump away from the opening. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I sprinted towards the gateway only to see the light disappear just as I reached it. Anger and alarm flooded my mind, seeing not an irregularity of time and space, but just the typical green hills of a countryside. It was gone and I was stranded. I sighed and turned around slowly, while raising my hands up in surrender. I was surrounded by the Avengers, but that didn’t matter to me. My life was now over.


	3. The Parcae - Nona, Decima, Morta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing I was a better and faster writer, so that I can give you all more alone time between Steve and Morta! ;______;
> 
> The interrogation. What will the Avengers find out about the Parcae? About Morta?

**"Wherever the fates lead us let us follow." - Virgil -**

**[Third Person POV]**

It was a typical interrogation room: grey walls, one source of light, one table, two chairs, one door, and a few cameras. The only interesting part of the room was its pattern, hexagons all over the room almost like honeycombs. Morta sat absolutely still, staring blankly at the table. Not frightened, but disinterested and cold. The Avengers were suspicious. Why had this extremely skilled assassin voluntarily given herself up without a fight?

With the exception of the two super soldiers, the rest of the heroes took a seat around a big screen which displayed the member of the Parcae. Her frigid indifference was heavily felt by her audience. It was as if she became a statue of ice, lifeless and inanimate. The coldness that emanated from the captive seemed to permeate through the screen, generating an atmosphere of anxiety to her viewers.

"Something is definitely off. She didn't seem like the type to just sit still and look pretty," Sam said, as he first broke the ice. "Hm, good one," Tony commented, while taking a sip of his alcoholic drink. A few sighs were heard around the room.

Bruce took off his glasses, "Perhaps she's planning something?"

"I don't think so," answered Natasha. "She looks hollow, almost dead. Like she's lost purpose."

Vision sat up, "I agree. I sensed no ill will from this particular person back at Clint's safe house, and I do not sense it now."

"Hm," pondered Thor. "Let us see what the Captain and the Soldier can unveil."

**[Morta's POV]**

The only feeling that anchored me to the present was the coolness of the handcuffs that restrained my hands. The alloy gave me the tiniest bit of consolation in my solitude. Everything else around me didn't matter, and I didn't care about the situation I was in. None of it mattered anymore. I continued to peer at the metal table with a vacant gaze. After a moment, I heard the door open followed by footsteps. Captain America sat across from me, while the Winter Soldier stood to the left of him a little ways behind. For a couple of seconds, my eyes locked with the blue orbs of Steve Rogers. What was that in his expression? Concern? Fear? Disgust?

"What's your name?" Barnes started, breaking the invisible connection I had with Rogers.

I faced him, "I'm sure you all figured that out by now."

Rogers leaned forward a little, placing his arms on the table, "What's your _real_ name?" I narrowed my eyes, somewhat thrown off by his question. The Captain's stare made me feel uneasy. It was as if he could uncover every single one of my secrets with a simple glimpse; as if his very eyes could search far inside my soul and every sin I have committed.

"That _is_ my real name," I answered quietly, but with firmness.

Barnes crossed his arms, "Tell us about Hydra."

I exhaled, "I know nothing about Hydra. I simply follow orders from my master." Silence.

"FRIDAY, check her body temperature and pulse," Rogers spoke. Not once did his sights leave me, threatening to thaw my cold exterior. As time passed, I felt more vulnerable and exposed. What was it with this man? Why did it seem like he could break down every wall that I've built up?

"Certainly, Captain Rogers. Body temperature at 94°F and pulse at 52 BPM." reported a female voice. On instinct I scanned the ceiling, wondering who the owner of the voice was. This so-called 'FRIDAY' was not in the intel regarding the Avengers, unless she--. _Ah, I see. Tony Stark's A.I._

Barnes hissed, "Stop lying." I tilted my head at his accusation. _Of course they think I'm lying._

"You think I'm using my powers to lie," I stated, a small smirk ghosting my lips. Amusing, but I had absolutely no reason to lie. "Then ask the Scarlet Witch to read my mind," I challenged the two super soldiers. Glancing at one of the security cameras, I hoped they understood my message: I knew I was being watched, explicitly.

After a few seconds, Maximoff proved my innocence through the comms, "She's telling the truth." I leaned back on my chair and raised my brows. _I told you so_.

"Alright. Then tell us about the Parcae," said Rogers. I exhaled, realizing I was subconsciously holding my breath. Slightly, my jaws clenched and my lips pursed. Though expected, I wished somewhere deep in my icy heart that this discussion be avoided.

**[Steve's POV]**

The girl's minuscule movement showed her discomfort of the topic. After a minute of silence, her eyes met mine. What was it with her eyes? They were a distractingly beautiful shade of brown; warm and cold at the same time. Every time our gazes locked, something inside me stirred. I couldn't look away. More specifically, I didn't _want_ to.

"Have you ever heard of the Fates, in Roman mythology?" she questioned, interrupting the trance I was in. Her voice was delicate and without resentment. Bucky and I exchanged a glance, remembering what Vision had mentioned a couple of days ago. _The Parcae; the three--._

"The three sisters who controlled every mortal's thread of life," Bucky finished my thought. "The Parcae. Their names are Nona, Decima, and Morta." Her stare fell to the table. She became distant, as if her mind traveled to a different place in time.

She sighed, "Nona spun the thread, Decima measured the thread, and Morta cut the thread. Our roles correlate directly to this myth."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"We all have so-called gifts. Nona foresees the future to identify the traitor, Decima hacks into technology to thoroughly research the target, and I use my cryokinetic power to eliminate the threat." There was a hint of sadness in her tone at the word "eliminate."

"Traitor?" I asked. _No way, according to Fury and Hill, Agent Rawlins was one of our best agents_. "Then Agent Rawlins was--"

"Precisely," she answered with a nod. "The Parcae was created for a single purpose: to eliminate any and all types of treason." Confusion, surprise, anger. So many things were going through my mind all at once, I didn't know what to focus on. It was probably the same for the others listening in.

"You've already shown us you're not lying. But why willingly tell us all this information?" speculated Bucky.

"Because once that portal closed, I was branded a traitor," she said with a somber smile. "I'll either die in your hands, or in the hands of the Parcae."

A pang of guilt shot through me. That day, it was Redwing - Sam's drone - that shot the missile and prevented her from leaving with her comrades. She chuckled softly and looked at me. _Those eyes again..._

"No need to feel responsible, Captain," she said. "It was Decima's doing." Her tone changed abruptly from that of gentleness to rancor. The realization hit me, and apparently Bucky as well.

His eyes widened, "That deranged girl hacked Redwing?" She gave us a nod. Deep down in my heart, I felt pity for the girl. She was pretty much abandoned by her team. What's going to happen to her now?

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Let's take a break."

 


	4. The Million Dollar Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for the slow update! A new job was taking up all my time last month. I will try my utmost best to update weekly/biweekly! >_____<;;
> 
> Different sides, different teams. Yet why do these two feel some invisible attraction towards each other? Teehee.

**“We must all face the choice between what is right and what is easy.” - Albus Dumbledore -**

**[Third Person POV]**

The two super soldiers joined the others in the conference room. With Morta still on the screen, the room was buzzing with noise. The Avengers were left dazed and confused. The interrogation with the assassin was supposed to answer questions. But as one question was answered, a few more popped up in its place. As they attempted to run further toward clarity, the maze only ever got more complicated. Even now there was so much the heroes were in the dark about: this girl, the Parcae, and its involvement in Hydra.

Sam crossed his arms, “Well, that explains Redwing going ‘rogue.’ It was that psycho Hydra girl.”

“Rawlins, a Hydra agent? I thought Alexander Pierce was the last traitor in S.H.I.E.L.D.” Natasha questioned with a serious tone. The scandal was horrific, stripping the U.S.-based intel group’s exceptional reputation. It was a miracle that S.H.I.E.L.D. continued to operate after heavy attacks from the public and the world.

“Damn parasites are still everywhere,” said Clint. “We’ve got to notify Fury and Hill. FRIDAY?”

“Right away, Mr. Barton,” answered FRIDAY.

Tony stood up and gestured towards Morta, “So back to our extremely attractive, but lethal captive. What are we going to do about her?” he asked. There it was, the million dollar question. This issue was on all of their minds, Iron Man simply took up the cross and voiced the problem. The once loud room turned into a graveyard.

He spoke again, “Anybody?” Not a single person talked or moved. Tony continued, “Well, I think... she can be a great asset.” For an infinitesimal second, everyone was stunned at Tony’s notion. As his words sunk in, some started to agree while the others disagreed.

Bruce adjusted his glasses again, “Hold on Tony. I think that’s a reckless judgement.”

“I agree with Tony,” asserted Steve.

“As do I,” joined Natasha. The two exchanged glances with each other, acknowledging their shared agreement.

“Hold on,” said Tony, as he dramatically placed a hand on his chest. “Whoa. Is it the end of the world? Or did Capsicle and Spy Barbie just agree with me?” Steve sighed and shook his head, while Natasha rolled her eyes towards the back of her skull.

Completely ignoring Tony’s sparkling enthusiasm, the Captain speculated, “There’s so much information she can provide us. Not to mention, her abilities can help out the team.”

Sam echoed Bruce’s worry, “I don’t know, Cap. I’m with the Doctor on this one. Hydra was infamous for manipulation. What if this is all a trick? What if all of this was a part of their plan, her plan? To get inside?” Steve opened his mouth to protest, but was immediately cut-off by another.

“If I may,” started Vision, he folded his hands on his lap. “I believe there is good in her. She’s just not used to expressing it because of Hydra’s values. A sort of, ‘Nature versus Nurture’ situation.” Bucky stayed quiet, but silently agreed with the android. It was not long ago when he was a mindless killing machine created by the criminal organization.

“And... she did save my daughter,” gently added Clint. Natasha placed her hand gingerly on her fellow agent’s shoulder. Thinking back to the birthday party, everyone shuddered at the tragic incident that almost occurred.

“I understand your thoughts, Man of Iron and Captain Rogers,” reflected Thor. “But I am not entirely sure I can agree upon this. The powers she possesses, it is awfully dangerous.”

“We can all be dangerous. If we chose to,” tenderly spoke Wanda, a bit of sadness apparent in her comment. She had a small glow of red telekinetic energy flowing freely in between her fingers. The artificially enhanced girl understood what it felt like to be feared by people, to be misunderstood. Her fellow allies looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

“Boss! There is something wrong--” FRIDAY attempted to notify Tony.

Abruptly the electricity of the compound failed, and the once lively room fell mute. All was shrouded in darkness for a couple of minutes, feeding the atmosphere with pure panic. The emergency lights, though dim, revealed the Avengers’ looks of alarm and tension.

“Hey, what the hell is going on?” Sam asked the owner of the building.

Somewhat frantic and frustrated, Tony answered, “Something or someone shut off the power of the whole place. Shit, I can’t seem to restore it.”

“Someone? A person? How?” Bruce questioned. Realization hit them like a full-on train wreck, as they recalled Morta’s words about one of her sister’s gifts.

All ten voices in the room uttered in unison, “Decima!” The heroes scrambled to get ready for a hostile encounter.

“Sam, Thor, Clint, search the perimeter for other intruders. Tony, Bruce, and Vision, get the systems back up. Bucky, Natasha, and Wanda, follow me,” ordered the Captain.

**[Morta’s POV]**

_“I’ll tell you what you are, my sweet child; a monster, an abomination. Unwanted and abandoned, I took you in. Therefore, you’re sole purpose is to serve me. You are mine,” he whispered into my ear, with a voice dripping with venomous honey. His tone was hypnotizing. Every word that left his lips further tightened the strings on my puppet body. To disobey was futile, as he was my one and only savior. With each mission he ordered, each kill he commanded, my heart froze just a little more. Piece by piece, I started turning into an empty doll. What was I like before? Who am I now?_

Before drowning completely inside my suppressed memories, I forced my mind back to the confined interrogation room with a shallow gasp. To my surprise, the room was completely dark. Steadily, I stroke the metal cuffs around my wrist and continued to rely on the alloy’s coolness for comfort. I controlled my breathing, while waiting for the one person who was on their way to visit me. Once the backup generators produced a dim light, Decima stood in front of me with that oh-so-familiar and deranged smile.

I slowly stood up from my seat, stretching my legs. _This is it_.

“You took longer than I expected. Getting a little rusty, sister?” I smirked. Instantly her smile twisted into a scowl. Her eyes screamed bloody murder. I chuckled at her reaction. Decima’s anger slowly subsided, her mad playfulness surfacing again. She twirled her hair and paced in front of me.

“Dear sister, I am going to thoroughly enjoy this. Killing you, that is,” she sang. Nothing new, Decima had abhorred me from the day we met as children. In the blink of an eye she held out her gun, aiming it right in between my eyes. She had not a single trace of remorse on her face. However, there was something else in her green orbs. Hesitation, caused by dissatisfaction.

Suddenly, fast footsteps approached from outside the room. Seems the Avengers have put two and two together. At the sound of the others, Decima’s eyes flashed and any shred of hesitation she had vanished. As she was about to pull the trigger, I closed my eyes ready for my end.

**[Steve’s POV]**

_Please be alive_. I desperately hoped and prayed to God that we reach her in time. Though I couldn’t describe what it was, there was a gravitational force inside me that kept pulling me towards her. The team wanted to give this young girl a chance, but above all _I_ wanted to give her a chance. _I_ wanted to protect her, _I_ wanted to get to know her. Something about letting her die, either in the hands of Hydra or in the hands of S.H.I.E.L.D., didn’t sit right with me. It just seemed wrong.

In a short while, we arrived at our destination. Bucky rammed the door with his metal arm immediately breaking it upon impact. The four of us sped inside and witnessed the start of an execution. As Decima took the kill shot, Wanda hastily created a telekinetic shield that stopped the bullet but exploded on contact. On instinct, I rushed to catch her slender body. The small blast forced Morta back straight into my arms and onto the floor, followed by a worried Wanda sitting next to us. Subconsciously, I let out a breath. _Phew_.

“Damn it!” cursed Decima. She successfully and artfully maneuvered both Bucky and Natasha. Resentment and annoyance was evident in her expression. Then a recognizable glow of golden light emerged from behind her. _The same light from the party. The portal_.

She stepped inside and snarled, “This isn’t over.” And just as simply as it appeared, the portal instantaneously disappeared.

Lights flickered. The electricity of the Avengers Compound was restored.

**[Morta’s POV]**

My breath was rapid and my heart was pounding. For some reason I was alive, saved by the same people who were supposed to be my enemies. I could faintly hear Decima as she escaped the Winter Soldier and Black Widow, but my mind was occupied by someone else. His strong arms held my biceps firmly, guarding me from the fall. His broad chest and body provided stability, supporting my balance. The golden boy who was considered “America’s New Hope” saved _me_. My heart skipped a beat and a small knot formed in the pit of my stomach. _What’s happening?_

“Is everyone alright?” the Captain asked his comrades. Everyone answered “yes.” I stood there perturbed, wondering what just happened in the last 30 minutes.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Silence. It took me a second to realize the question was addressed at me. Turning to face him I attempted to hide any type of emotion, for fear of revealing my innermost thoughts. His unrelenting but beautiful eyes were full of genuine concern. I couldn’t bring myself to answer, so I nodded instead. Again, silence.

He extended his right hand, “We haven’t formally met. I’m Steve Rogers. And on behalf of the Avengers, I’d like to invite you into our team. What do you say?” First I glanced at his hand, then my eyes trailed up his arms and towards his sculpted face. He looked down at me with the most compassionate smile I have ever seen, forcing me to be speechless once again.

Though still in cuffs, I slowly and carefully lifted my own right hand to shake his. When our hands connected, it was as if his warmth could shatter the very core of my ice-cold soul. Our hands stayed linked for what seemed like forever, that I almost forgot the other three people in the room. Though our hands separated, we continued to gaze at each other. Whatever physical connection that we had invisibly persisted through the windows of our souls. I mustered up all the courage I had inside me and broke the stillness, feeling the spotlight.

“Clara. My real name is Clara,” I spoke with the gentlest voice.

 


	5. New Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me... I promise I'll try to be better about updating! ;___;  
> Shout out to the people who left kudos, who commented, and who bookmarked this story! It really means a lot to me, thank you!!
> 
> Little by litte, piece by piece, the ex-Hydra assassin finally starts to peel away her cold exterior.

**“When I let go of what I am, I become what I might be.” - Lao Tzu -**

***

**[Clara’s POV]**

Sleep was not an option. Though I tossed and turned throughout the night, my mind and body were both wide awake. For the millionth time, I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. _5:04 A.M. Ten minutes since I last checked, sigh_. Raising myself out of bed, I walked towards the windows of my room. The darkness just before sunrise appeared so serene and pleasing. Through the windows of the Avenger Compound, everything seemed pure and good. My hand rested on the glass, in awe at the sight. Before meeting the inhabitants of this building, my whole world and existence revolved around evil, corruption, and manipulation. Seeing the same world with different eyes both intrigued me and frightened me at the same time. I felt like an outsider. Could I really belong here? _Sigh._ I turned around to check the clock again, _5:13 A.M._ With nothing else to do, I decided to warm up at the gym before meeting the Avengers.

The state-of-the-art fitness facility had so much to offer: numerous exercising machineries, spacious areas, and a plethora of different beverages. I decided to start off with a few stretches, releasing tensions in the muscles of my body. After all, staying limber and resilient was critical in combat. While I prepared myself for the hardcore training with the others, I noticed a punching bag. In my previous life at Hydra, training involved sparring and breaking-in new recruits. It always felt invigorating to knock out burly and arrogant men, who judged me according to my slender physique. Using said equipment as a substitute, I performed a series of punches and kicks.

Jab, cross. Jab, cross, hook. Jab, cross, front kick. _Hm?_

My eyebrows rose in confusion. With the amount of strength used in the kick, the punching bag was supposed to swing like a pendulum. Instead, it was securely held in place by someone. Soon enough, a blonde head popped to the side of the obstacle. Startled, I tried to control the flutter in my heart.

“Good morning,” the super soldier said. He chuckled at my reaction, his chest rumbling. A blush threatened to appear on my cheeks.

I cleared my throat, “G-good morning, Captain America.”

**[Steve’s POV]**

“Please, call me ‘Steve’,” I replied. She nodded, while her gaze dropped to the floor. For a split second, I could hear her heartbeat change. It beat the tiniest bit faster. Seeing the surprise on her face, she looked like an ordinary young girl. Not an assassin, not an ex-Hydra soldier, not Morta. Just... Clara.

Gesturing her to continue, I braced the punching bag, “Couldn’t sleep last night?” She punched feather-light jabs with speed and precision. She gave me a questioning look, while her arms continued to stay in motion. Her movement was fluid and rhythmic. It almost felt like she was shifting to a specific tempo of a song.

I teased her, “I mean, if that’s what you want to call ‘punching’,” Her eyes narrowed, flashing a glint of mischief. All of a sudden the punching bag was hit with an unknown force, nearly knocking me back. Thoroughly shocked, I looked at the bag to see a frozen hole in the center. With a gape, I glanced over at the now-smirking girl whose fists were covered in ice. Her eyebrows rose.

I raised my arms in defeat, “Nevermind.” Grabbing a water bottle from the nearby refrigerator, I walked over and sat next to her.

“Thank you,” she said softly. Face glistening with light sweat, she gulped down the drink. After the short workout, she looked spirited. A completely different image than the other day. During the interrogation she looked like a hollow puppet, without meaning. Though quiet, she now glowed with life. It was impossible not to stare. The way she wiped the water droplets from her lips, the manner in which she placed her hair behind her ears. Everything about her was so... _Beautiful._

My trance was regrettably interrupted by the sounds of the Avengers entering the gym.

“Alright, Miss Ice,” Tony started, as he entered. “Let’s get started.”

***

**[Third Person POV]**

While Clara cleaned herself up after the various exercises, the Avengers huddled together. Needless to say, they all were curious about the newest member of the team. Where was she from? Did she have any family? How old was she? How did her powers work? An endless amount of questions swirled around in the room. Hoping Clara would open up in her own time, they decided to wait patiently. With the exception of Tony Stark.

“Sigh, I confess. Curiosity got the best of me, but I couldn’t find much,” Tony said, as he pulled out his phone. There was no protest. Apparently, everyone else had nurtured a fair amount of curiosity as well. A holographic photograph of a four-member family appeared.

“Clara Dempsey. Born on January 13, 1996, currently making her twenty-one years young. Wow, do I feel old,” stated the billionaire. He continued, “Now according to this article from 2000, she’s supposed to be dead along with her whole family - father, mother, and sister. No bodies found. Burglary gone wrong.”

“So she gets kidnapped at age four, and conditioned into a killer,” surmised Steve.

Bucky sighed, “Sounds like Hydra.” Sam and Clint nodded in agreement.

“But unlike you Barnes, Clara’s mind wasn’t manipulated to do evil. They must have erased her past, what little there was of it, to create a whole new identity for her,” theorized Natasha.

Bruce added, “In other words, they failed at creating a perfect assassin. Her own morals and values, though deeply hidden, stuck inside her in the end.”

“Then perhaps we can assist her with retrieving her memories. Provide aid to reveal her true self of goodness,” suggested Vision.

Wanda perked up, “Yes, I can help her with that.”

Thor agreed, “It does seem fitting that the young lady be granted another chance.” Overall, the heroes all shared the same emotion: empathy.

“Boss,” spoke FRIDAY, Tony hummed. “Agent Hill has provided details for a new mission.” At the end of the A.I.’s announcement, Clara twisted the doorknob and entered.

“Thanks, FRIDAY,” he responded. “Just in time, let’s do this Elsa!” Like a kid at Christmas, he clapped his hands in excitement.

Sam taunted, “Seriously, ‘Elsa’? That’s the best you can do?”

“Pfft. Like you can do better, Bird Boy?” Tony scoffed. The two continued to bicker as they left, with a laughing Clint and Bruce behind them. The four men were followed by an android who started to explain the Frozen reference to a very confused Asgardian and two super soldiers.

Slightly stunned, Clara turned to ask, “Are they-”

“Always like this?” Wanda finished her question. Anyone besides the Scarlet Witch could have read the girl’s mind.

Natasha answered with a sigh, “Unfortunately, yes.” Clara mouthed an inaudible “oh.”

Wanda placed a hand on her shoulder, “You’ll get used to it soon enough. Come on, let’s go.”

Eventually, a small grin appeared on Clara’s face.

 


	6. Memories Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for the lack of update! I was struck with writer's block... I believe I am on the right track now! ^-^;;;;;;   
> This chapter is more of a filler. But it's for the good of the story, I promise! The next chapter will have more development between the two love birds.  
> On a side note, I hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving tomorrow! Gobble gobble!
> 
> Realizing she had memories she never knew about... Hurts more than a bullet in the arm.

**“Where does a thought go when it’s forgotten?” - Sigmund Freud -**

***

**[Clara’s POV]**

_The wretched man looked upon me with absolute horror in his eyes. He dropped down on his knees, begging me to spare his life. How pathetic. Placing my icy hand on his chest, I felt his heart beat gradually slower. Three, two, one: his body dropped to the floor, lifeless. Traitor number 37 was dead, and my mission was accomplished. It was the thirty-seventh time a human being died by my hands; the thirty-seventh time I froze my heart from feeling emotions; the thirty-seventh time I would secretly regret my actions; but also, the thirty-seventh time my master would praise me. Despite wanting freedom from his sharp clutches, I craved his recognition._

_“Well done, my love,” he whispered, his lips dangerously close to my ears. His arms slowly snaked around my shoulders and back, caging my body in his embrace. I shuddered. Like a siren, he seduced me with his captivating voice. It was impossible to break away from his spell. He sang the melody of death, and I danced regrettably to it..._

The helicarrier landed with a soft thump, forcing my thoughts back to the mission at hand. The objective was simple: infiltrate the Hydra base and recover intelligence. It was rudimentary, transparent, and easy. _Child’s play,_ I thought as the door opened.

**[Third Person POV]**

As planned, the Avengers split up into different squadrons. Falcon, Vision, and Thor instantaneously took off into the sky as the first line of offense, providing aerial distraction and wreaking havoc from above.

“Your cue, Cap,” Sam spoke in the comms.

Captain America gave a nod towards his allies above. He, along with the Winter Soldier, Hawkeye, and the Scarlet Witch followed, battling the Hydra agents on foot and clearing the way for the final squad.

“Alright. Tony, Natasha, Clara, you guys are up,” communicated Steve.

Tony responded, “Roger that, Rogers.” A snort was heard here and there, along with some sighs. Led by the newest member of the Avengers, the infiltration team bolted into the Hydra base and headed straight to the main computer room.

“All you, Ginger Snaps,” said Iron Man, as his suit located the exact computer and location of the needed intel.

“Why thank you, Handsome,” Black Widow smiled, sarcasm glaringly obvious in the tone of her voice. Tony snickered in response. Like immature siblings, the two continued to banter lightheartedly while working their magic.

Clara silently chuckled at her teammates’ feud. The warmth she felt from these people was infectious. She smiled more in the past couple days, than the past twenty one years of her life. If not for the fateful day of meeting the Avengers, she would have been the same Morta who killed without remorse. The same mindless and detached marionette of the Parcae, eliminating targets upon command. Little by little, the ex-Hydra assassin felt her many layers of ice being melted away. This change excited her and terrified her at the same time.

Suddenly, a glow of golden light emitted in the middle of the computer room. The familiarity of the glow instantly caused Clara to tense, which caught the eyes of her comrades. A small and beautifully-wrapped gift box dropped onto the floor, along with a note. No words were spoken, but the mysterious present undeniably imbued a sense of anxiety into the atmosphere.

In elegant handwriting, the letter was addressed to “Morta.” Reluctantly, Clara opened the note to find the stamp of a golden hourglass. Though her throat parched at the thought of the author’s identity, she continued to open the gift. Inside, was a picture of a family and a unique necklace. Stark and Romanoff exchanged glances of uncertainty.

“Is that your family?” cautiously asked Agent Romanoff. Her green eyes were full of concern for the young girl. Having seen a similar picture of the Dempsey family, both Iron Man and the Black Widow already knew the answer to her question.

Clara faced her allies, “I don’t know... I don’t... Remember.” The blank expression on her face was heartbreaking. It was evident to the two Avengers that this girl’s past was robbed by Hydra. Her memories were lost. Hiding his face, Tony turned around and inaudibly muttered a string of profanities.

Natasha gently placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder, “Let’s head out--”

Before finishing her sentence, the sound of a gun shot rang out. Clara abruptly tackled the scarlet-haired agent towards the ground, the bullet embedded in her upper arm. Eyes immediately changing to a chilling shade of blue, she extended out her uninjured arm to neutralize the stray Hydra threat.

“Stay down!” shouted Tony. A beam of light discharged from his palm and effectively subdued the enemy. In a split second, Iron Man and Black Widow sat by the hurt girl. While attempting to control her breaths, Clara placed her hand softly on top of the wound. She grimaced in pain. To the others’ surprise, she was able to freeze the injury to stop the blood flow.

“We’re getting out of here. Now,” stated Natasha.

Tony spoke into his earpiece, “Get the helicarrier ready ASAP. Clara is injured.”

***

**[Steve’s POV]**

_Come on,_ I pleaded. My sights wandered to the clock for the umpteenth time. Tapping my foot, I impatiently waited for the briefing to finish. Bucky noticed my restlessness and raised his eyebrow, looking at me with a questioning gaze. I ignored him. Exactly 16 minutes had passed since the meeting with Fury started. While most of us were forced to report to the Director, Natasha and Bruce hurried Clara to the infirmary. I wanted to make sure she was okay with my own eyes.

“So, then. Success?” asked Director Fury. His one eye scanned over each member of the Avengers.

Tony placed the USB on the conference table, “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Dismissed,” acknowledged Fury. “Have Banner and Romanoff report to me as soon as possible. And make sure the new member, Dempsey, is all right.”

As soon as Fury left the room, I spun from my chair and proceeded towards the medical bay.

Stopping right outside the door, there she was. Her slender silhouette sitting on a metal table. I let out a sigh of relief. Having her in my sights disintegrated my uneasiness. The peace of mind I had however, was short-lived. Upon closer inspection of her face, my heart broke. Her expression was spiritless and dull. It was once again hollow, like the time during the interrogation.

_What happened in that room today, Clara?_

 


End file.
